


【龙猫】潜龙勿弄3

by Kogitsunya



Series: 潜龙勿弄 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 潜龙勿弄 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752949
Kudos: 2





	【龙猫】潜龙勿弄3

“有老鼠！！！！”

当一只老鼠大摇大摆的走进了菲洛和苏赫的露营地时，菲洛的一声尖叫差点把苏赫吓个半死。

他可从来没想过原来像菲洛这样似乎对任何事都是一副游刃有余的态度的人，居然会被这种小东西吓成这样。

不过菲洛显然已经被吓得慌了神，在大叫一声过后瞬间窜到了苏赫的身后，揪着他的后衣领一边用力摇晃一边继续叫道，“快快快点把它赶走！”

“别晃了别晃了，不就是一只老鼠嘛。”

苏赫费力的想要从被勒死的边缘挣脱开，但菲洛的力气似乎在这“危难关头”大得惊人，尤其是当那只老鼠似乎察觉到了菲洛的惊恐又靠近了几步时，菲洛一下子就窜到了苏赫的肩膀上，骑在他肩上抓着龙角几乎快要吓出了哭腔。

“快点把它弄出去！！！”

这一场鸡飞狗跳直到苏赫弄走了老鼠才算慢慢消停下来。他再三保证老鼠真的不会再出现后菲洛终于小心翼翼地从陆行鸟的背上下来。

看着菲洛惊魂未定又可怜巴巴地缩在自己身边的样子时，苏赫难得有一种扳回一局的爽快感，心情大好地将篝火烧的更加旺盛。

“诶，我说你不是猫魅嘛，怎么还会害怕老鼠？”

“谁告诉你猫魅不能怕老鼠的！”菲洛怒气冲冲地瞪了苏赫一眼，旁边的草丛忽然传来沙沙的声响，菲洛又立刻抱紧了苏赫的胳膊，确认了只是有风吹过后才松了口气。

“你是不知道让一个只有四五岁的孩子独自面对老鼠有多可怕。”菲洛嘀嘀咕咕地说了一句后重新坐好，用树枝划拉几下被烧成碳色的木头叹了口气，“我从小就比较瘦弱，我的姐姐们又总是喜欢戏耍我，自己的房间里进老鼠了不自己想办法，反倒把才四五岁的我锁到那个房间里，说不搞定那只老鼠就不让我出来……”

“这、这样啊……那个……抱歉。”

苏赫愣了一下才后知后觉地道歉，他偷偷瞟了一眼菲洛，思索片刻随即拍了拍胸脯说，“嗨，以后有老鼠了我来解决就行了！”

菲洛抬起头看着苏赫眨眨眼，忽然低下头抖了抖耳朵，过了好一会儿才点了点头。

“你不说出去就行了……快点把这次的任务解决完去格里达尼亚吧。”

魔女咖啡厅一如既往地人声鼎沸。夏季的格里达尼亚有些湿热，往来的冒险者都喜欢在这里坐一坐，喝一杯这里的特质冷饮解解渴。

苏赫百无聊赖的撑着下巴打量着行人，有点昏昏欲睡地打了个哈欠。菲洛去买东西去了，苏赫等的有点不耐烦，于是一口气喝光了剩下的冷饮准备去把菲洛找回来。

他可是事先就听说这里是菲洛曾经学习白魔法的地方，换句话说将这里称为“家乡”也不是不可以，既然难得有机会来了，总不能菲洛说不许随便乱逛就真的老老实实呆在咖啡馆里不走吧。

不过苏赫扛着斧子悠闲地溜达了一阵就在格里达尼亚旧街远远地看到了菲洛，但菲洛似乎正在跟两个人说话，从她们的耳朵和圆圆的眼睛来看，他们也是和菲洛一样的护月之民。

“听说你最近一直在冒险者行会。”

菲洛点点头没有回答，换来的却并不是友好的问候，而是突然的一声嘲讽。

“看吧我就说这个不会捕猎脱离族群的人只能做这种东奔西走的工作。”

另一个人发出了尖锐的笑声补充到，“离开了族群又离开了幻术师行会，像你这么软弱的家伙是不会有女孩子喜欢你的。”

菲洛看起来并不想做什么回应，任由那两个人大声嘲笑，苏赫的嘴角抽了抽决定走过去，高大的身影和锋利的战斧配合那张故意板起来看起来十分凶恶的脸一下就让那两个猫娘吓得停止了笑声。

“这两个小矮子是怎么回事，你的朋友吗？”

菲洛看着突然出现的人愣住了，呆了一下才回应道，“不，大概只能算是认识的人吧。”

苏赫没好气的哼了一声，“哐”的一下把沉重的斧子放在了地上，震的那两个猫娘后退一步，苏赫却拉下脸来瞪着她们说，“那教训她们一顿也没关系咯？从刚刚开始就吵的我很烦。”

两个猫娘吓得扭头就跑了，苏赫这才重新把斧子扛起来，看着他们离开的背影没好气地走菲洛背后拍了一巴掌。

“对她们一声不吭是个什么态度，你对她们怎么就没有跟我说话的时候那么牙尖嘴利了！”

菲洛被拍的往前踉跄一步，有些哭笑不得地看着苏赫那一脸十分不爽的表情说道，“她们也没说错，我的族群以捕猎为生，一直以来都住在黑衣森林里，天生瘦小不会捕猎还总想往外跑的人肯定没有女性喜欢。”

“你管他们说什么呢，”苏赫看着菲洛似乎又有点情绪低落的样子有点不耐烦地说，“想展示强大又不是只有会捕猎这一条路，一直留在固定的生存环境里也不会有更多历练的机会，目光短浅的家伙本事又能大到哪去，你可是我认定的对手，把自己看得太低可就是对我的不尊重了。”

苏赫说完忽然爽快地笑着伸手在菲洛的头顶揉了一把，看到了不远处的市场就走了过去，直到发现菲洛没有跟上来的时候又回头看了一眼正在整理头发的那个背影，耳朵微微耷拉下来，尾巴却在甩的起劲。

“喂！你快点过来看看这东西是不是真的啊！”

菲洛的背影僵了一下才急忙跑过来，苏赫有点莫名其妙地低头看着菲洛那还有点泛红的颈后陷入沉思。

今天有这么热吗？

苏赫到底还是又被撵回到魔女咖啡厅了，菲洛说要回幻术师行会一趟的时候苏赫原本也想跟去，只可惜被菲洛以“那里不是很欢迎外人”为由撵走了，他也只能继续百无聊赖地在咖啡厅干等。

“……这可是专门给猫魅用的。”

就在苏赫已经开始有些不耐烦的时候，邻桌两个路人的对话忽然吸引了他的注意力，那两个人似乎在偷偷摸摸地交易着什么，所以苏赫忍不住多看了两眼。

“真的这么好用？”

“那当然了，我老婆尝了一点就热情得不得了，对我那叫一个言听计从。”

苏赫看着那两个人手上的小瓶子有点好奇，犹豫再三忍不住压低声音问道，“那是什么？”

两个人被吓了一跳，回过头见苏赫似乎只是个路人才松了口气，走过来把瓶子放到桌上得意洋洋地说，“这个啊，里面有芳香蝾螈油的成分，只要猫魅喝一点就能让他在床上对你服服帖帖的，算是增加情趣的小道具吧！你要不要试试？”

苏赫一下子红了脸使劲摇摇头，“不不不，我就算不用这种东西也能制服他的！”

“诶，怎么能这么说呢！”把药带来的人满不在乎的拍拍苏赫的肩膀继续说道，“看来你也有可以用这种药的对象吧，你就不想看那个人对你难以自持的样子吗？只不过是增加情趣的一点小道具而已，别太认真嘛。”

别太认真……吗？苏赫忽然又回想起前两次的经历，记忆中的菲洛总是一副游刃有余的样子，他又看了看那瓶药咽了咽口水，心里就已经有了一丝动摇。

“这样吧！既然咱们偶然相遇一次，这个药我就分你一点，你拿去试试看，要是你觉得有点意思还可以再找我来买，或者你自己去乌尔达哈打听一下，反正也不会很难买到。”

菲洛回到魔女咖啡厅的时候已经是晚上了，看到苏赫还老老实实地呆在角落里的那张桌子旁时还惊讶了一下。

“真少见，你居然一直呆在这。”他一边说着一边坐下来，顺手拎起水壶倒了点水喝了一口，一放下杯子就看到苏赫在直勾勾地看过来。

“看什么？难道我脸上有什么东西吗？”

苏赫摇摇头有点不自然地挪开视线，眼睛忍不住瞟着菲洛的杯子。那里面加了一点他刚刚拿到的小玩意儿，但是菲洛的表现却并不像是会有什么变化的样子。

难道又被人骗了拿的是假药？

苏赫的心里正在犯嘀咕，菲洛突然撑着桌子站了起来把他吓了一跳，一抬头却看到菲洛的脸上透出了可疑的红晕，就连呼吸都变得有点粗重了。

来了！

“你怎么了？”

“带我去跟旅店前台说要住一晚。”菲洛抬起眼睛看着苏赫又补充了一句，“快点！”

苏赫急急忙忙拿起东西扶住了菲洛，手掌下的身躯激起一丝颤抖，让他内心腾起一阵窃喜。

让你总是一副游刃有余的态度，这次也该让你好好服软一次了。

从开房到进屋一气呵成，苏赫刚放下手上的东西，一转身就被菲洛抱住了脖子，微微发烫的身体柔若无骨，身体的重量即使全部压上来，对苏赫来说也只是轻飘飘的一点感觉。

“哇！你怎么……”

“明知故问，你不就是想要这种展开吗？”

苏赫的心里咯噔一下，有点僵硬地挪开视线却被菲洛捏着下巴把脑袋转过来，只好被迫有点心虚地看着对方那张有点异样而妖冶的双眼。

“你……你在说什么？”

“你不想说就算了，但这次你可得负责到底了哦。”菲洛说着就开始解开苏赫的衣服，有点急不可耐地扯开他的上衣把手伸进去抚摸着结实的肌肉。

“喂！怎、怎么还是这个展开啊！我还以为……”

“还以为？啊我知道了，你是想要这样吧。”

苏赫说到一半忽然意识到说漏嘴了急忙捂住嘴，但菲洛已经捕捉到了他话语中的一丝不对劲，眼睛一转一副了然于胸的表情退回到床上，对着苏赫勾了勾手指故意用有点委屈的说：“身上好热，求你帮帮我嘛。”

菲洛的确“示弱”了，也“请求”他了，一切都在计划之内，但苏赫却怎么都觉得不对劲，又不好自己把下药的事抖落出来，一时之间有些骑虎难下，稍微一溜号就被菲洛伸手拉着腰带扯到了床边。

“你还要愣神的话等一下我真的忍不住了会怎么对你都说不定了哦，趁着我现在还能忍一忍。”

菲洛把长袍脱到一半就迫不及待地解开苏赫的裤子，掏出已经有点勃起的苗头的肉棒有些急切地吞下去，一只手偷偷地伸到后面安抚着已经开始挤出淫液的后穴，白皙的身体透着粉色，一边口交一边自渎的样子看得苏赫心脏狂跳不止。

这个人真的看起来太色了，明明平时穿着长袍正经得不得了，到了床上却比谁都会勾人，更要命的是自己也被一勾一个准。

苏赫一边胡思乱想一边身体快过意识，抓住了菲洛的头发稍微有点用力地往他嘴巴里面顶，带着一点软刺的舌头舔过肉棒上的鳞片时的快感进一步让苏赫想要做更多，想要弄哭菲洛的想法已经不再只出于胜负欲，甚至此刻胜负都已经不重要了，但就连他自己都说不清楚还能因为什么。

他射在了菲洛的嘴里也蹭到了菲洛的脸颊上，每次看着那干净的银发上粘上精液，那张泛红的脸就被衬得更加撩人心弦。

苏赫一把捞起了菲洛的身体跨上床，从背后把他按在墙上让他跨坐在自己的腿上，不容抗拒地将重新振作起来的性器塞进已经湿的一塌糊涂的软穴。

“你怎么总是一上来就……慢点，太撑了……”

菲洛被挤在墙和苏赫的身体之间不好挣扎，也只能硬生生吞下整根肉棒，即便在药物的作用下已经放松了一些的身体依旧被塞得满满地，甚至还在试图挤进更深的位置。

“别再深了……不能一下子就这么深！”

苏赫无视了菲洛的挣扎硬是压着他的腰试图插到底，敏感的顶端的确感觉到越往深处的地方越敏感，只是插进去都会让菲洛喘得厉害，耳朵塌下来，尾巴却绷直炸开。

“有没有被人插到过这么深的地方？”苏赫贴着菲洛的耳朵问，得到的意外是摇头的回应，在惊讶之余一直以来的胜负欲甚至一下子得到了极大的满足，心情都畅快了不少，一边摸着炸毛的尾巴一边咬着菲洛的颈侧，一只手摸到沁出薄汗滑腻如脂的小腹上，忽然狠狠顶了一下胯。

“呜……”菲洛发出了第一声哀鸣，声音听起来又痛又爽，苏赫瞥了他一眼那个泛红的脖子，忍不住翘起了嘴角。

他开始慢慢地加快了速度，一只手压着菲洛的小腹防止他挣脱，一只手揉着敏感的乳尖加剧快感，湿热的内腔拼命收缩着裹紧肉棒，被龙鳞蹭过腺体时还会带出身体的主人那跟之前都有点不一样的叫声。

“不要……嗯……太深了……”

菲洛的身体软绵绵的提不起劲，感官却比以前敏感的多，偏偏那只压在肚子上的大手带着温热的温度熨在腹腔外舒服到卸去仅有的那点力气，向来在做爱时都有所保留的菲洛这一次完全被苏赫拿捏在手里，他有点不安，只是苏赫还没有察觉。

“你今天可真是够敏感的，好像我顶哪里你都会发抖。”

“……到底是谁的错啦！”菲洛红着脸难得有些羞愤地抱怨了一句，苏赫理亏，干脆不做回答埋头狠干，咬着菲洛的耳朵舌头伸进耳道里舔出水声，肉棒没动几下就又感觉到了高潮中被绞紧的感觉。

“我想休息一下……”

苏赫无情地无视了菲洛的需求，趁着软穴还在高潮的不应期中没有缓过来的时候硬是生生操开绞紧的内腔，知道菲洛这种时候一定会叫骂，苏赫还壮着胆子捂住了他的嘴，将他所有想说的想叫的都尽数堵住，只能听得到几声难耐的哼鸣。

软绵绵的身体被苏赫死死扣在怀里动弹不得，菲洛叫不出来，快感却不会因此而减弱，硬鳞磨着软穴里的每一个皱褶，菲洛扭着身体想要挣脱，却只会让湿热的内腔被操得更彻底，在高潮中溢出更多汁水，蹭在苏赫的大腿上弄出一片湿泞。

泪水沁湿了苏赫的手，他这才注意到菲洛不知道从什么时候开始哭了出来，一时间反倒有点慌神，急忙松开了手。菲洛吸了吸鼻子抽抽搭搭地趴在墙上，苏赫就有点良心不安了起来，甚至开始反思自己是不是有点做过头了。

“你……你还好吗？”

菲洛瞟了他一眼，有气无力地向后靠进苏赫的怀里，仰头勾住了他的脖子问道，“如果我说不好你愿意亲我吗？”

苏赫的确犹豫了，只是看着那被咬得艳红的唇还是鬼使神差般地低头吻住了菲洛，在唇舌交缠间加快了顶弄的速度，而纤细的手指就这么轻飘飘地抚摸着，从颈侧滑到龙角，细微的触感让苏赫更加亢奋。

“苏赫……”

菲洛突然软绵绵地叫了一声他的名字，让苏赫的心跳猛的加快了跳动，咽了咽口水才应了一句。

“……我在。”

“让我转过来……唔，这样接吻不方便。”

苏赫低头瞅了一眼交合的位置后忽然就着插入的姿势将菲洛翻过来，那张因为高潮而眼神涣散的脸更让苏赫双眼发直，就像是将一切初衷都抛于脑后，他抱着菲洛让他躺在床上，十指相扣不断地舔咬着已经有些红肿的唇，并且在某一瞬间忽然觉得，哪怕是一直亲下去似乎也不赖。

但苏赫还记得菲洛之前拒绝了他，所以他们之间哪有什么“一直”，硬要说的话也只是苏赫单方面一直缠着菲洛，为了所谓的胜负。

“你走神了。”菲洛忽然捧起苏赫的脸，抿了一小口龙角的尖，直到苏赫直直地看过来时又哼笑一声，“刚刚亲得那么热情，我差点以为你要一时脑袋搭错弦就爱上我了。”

“你有没有想过也许我真的有可能搭错？”

苏赫此刻无比纠结，既期盼着回答又害怕听到回答，所以最终选择抱紧菲洛最后狠狠操了几下射进甬道的深处，仿佛这样就能将他打上属于自己的标记一般。

菲洛整个人地软下来了，瘫在床上一动不动，任由精水从穴口跑出来，休息了良久慢慢坐起来靠进苏赫的怀里，一张嘴却是一声无奈的笑声。

“哼，那既然你都知道是搭错了，该纠正回去的时候就纠正回去吧。我累了，早点休息。”

菲洛说完便翻身睡了，不大一会就传来了平稳的呼吸声。而黑暗之中，在长久的安静过后，苏赫忽然低头在菲洛的额角落下了轻轻一吻。


End file.
